Eternity
by Cassie-bear01
Summary: A human girl who is a fan of LOTR get teleported to M.E but when she wakes up she is in for a suprise. Will she help with the battle or stand on the side lines like a cheerleader(swearing! lots of it)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR ~ sticks her tongue and does the happy dance ~ so you cant hurt me! ~ Says that in a cheerful voice ~ ok but I do own Eternity and I do own her other form! I made them up so I get royalties if anyone uses her! So hahaha but if you're planning on suing for any reasonable reason please don't..Im poor and weak..And don't send any muggers/killers after me cuz' ill most likely scream really really loud.anywhoo on with this piece of shit..I mean story.. Also this is a rough scratch of a story and I want to see if you guys (the readers) like it and I know I have to work out a few kinks.  
  
I PRAY THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! IF IT IS PLEASE TELL ME AND ILL GO BEAT MYSELF! Also please tell me if I spelt anyone's names wrong so I can go and fix it..  
  
  
  
"Talking" ~ Eternity in horse form ~ 'Thought'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-IM A WHAT!  
  
Eternity sighed as she tried to balance on the thin beam that made up the top of the fence. Slowly she placed a bare foot infront of another and curled her toes every so lightly around the edges like she was holding on. She slowly brushed her big toe along the side as she spun and tried a handstand. Slowly she swung her legs up into the air as she had one hand infront of the other. Her thin fingers grasped the edge so that she didn't tip over and fall.  
  
She was balancing on the fence in her backyard, practicing her gymnastics as a warm breeze whipped her sweaty hair out of her face and slowly drying it. The breeze shifted through the short grass of her backyard, brushing up bugs and dust along with pollen and small snippets of grass, sending it flying around and some landed in her eyes making her yelp, lose her balance and come crashing down.  
  
The ground knocked the air out of her and she lay there gasping and making snorting sounds. 'Oh pain..Great pain' she thought as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows but found herself laying back down her mind wheeling with sweet numbness. 'Did I break something?' she thought as she tried again and propped herself up from about 3 seconds before gently lying back down and growling in irritation. "Oh rosy shit!" she cursed.  
  
She closed her eyes thinking about how she was going to tell her brother that she fell again and may have really badly hurt her back. 'He works so hard to support us' she thought as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her 'oh head ache' she groan but it came out different, deeper. Slowly she opened her eyes but quickly closed them as they were met with the harshness of natural light. 'Oh note to self never open eyes that fast'  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. She was still lying down and some old guy was leaning over her whispering weirdly and when she opened her mouth to scream she heard a horses neigh and that made her really confused. The old man backed up but continued to talk to her as if she was some kind of animal and then suddenly she understood him like she could a normal human but was just ignoring them.  
  
"Hello young one" he said in a soothing voice "my name is Gandalf the gray but as you see" he gave a light chuckle " I am not gray but white so I am now Gandalf the white." He reached out and ran his hand along her cheek and began to scratch her neck.  
  
~ HEY OLD MAN! ~ She tried to yell but came out as an angry neigh and that spooked her self. She took a step back and then looked down at her feet. ~ Bloody hell I have hooves..~ Paused and began to breath really hard ~ I'm a horse! ~ She paused and looked at the man infront of her. ~ Wow did he just say Gandalf the white? ~ She felt all of her hooves move towards him alittle bit unbalanced but it came easier after 2 or 3 steps.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* WHAT GANDALF SAW -----------------------------  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow and he watched the unsteady mare that was slowly walking towards him and when she reached him he glanced at his other three companions who were waiting for him to call for shadowfax and be off. He looked back to the mare infront of him only to come face to face with her nose. He watched in middle interest as she looked him over and then her eyes lit up and she started to look around for something. Gandalf almost fell over laughing when she spotted Aragorn and Legolas and tried to run over to them but tripped over her legs and lay on the ground before slowly making her way over to them.  
  
---------------------------- BACK TO ETERNITY *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Eternity had looked gandalf over and thought ~hey if Gandalf is here then so is Aragorn and legolas~ she had tried to run over to them but ended up face planting it, which was very very eternity! She managed to slowly walk over to them and stood infront of her heroes! The ones the inspired her to take up gymnastics and to try and be the best she could be. ~ Wow ~ she whispered and it came out a soft wicker.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* ON WITH THE STORY! _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Legolas felt a ping of nervousness when he watched this mighty black mare slowly walk up to them and stare at them. He watched as she walked closer and closer till she rested her head on his shoulder like a horse form of a hug. 'What do I do?' he asked him self as he gently patted her neck and that's when he first saw the white sideways 8 on her forehead meaning Eternity.  
  
Aragorn got the same treatment and when she reached gimli she looked down at him and bowed her head lightly since he was to short or she didn't want to hug him. "Is your name eternity?" He voiced as she just stood there and when she nodded her big black head he looked at Aragorn who was looking at him funny. " She has the eternity sign of her head" he stated bluntly.  
  
Gandalf suddenly made called out to shadowfax, making eternity jump and stare at him evilly. He just glanced at her and soon all of them were mounted and ready to go off when she trotted up beside them, making them look at her funny and when they took off at a gallop she ran after them.  
  
~ Your not leaving me here all alone! ~ Eternity roared..Er..Neighed really loudly as she caught up with them and then Legolas looked over at her and said something in elvish and then kept on riding. ~ I wish I paid more attention in gym class~ she snorted as she kept up with the other horses who were down to a slowly canter. ~ Don't think think your going to get rid of me~ she whickered as they continued till they reached the main city of rohan (truly I forgot its name if anyone can tell me I would be very happy!!)  
  
Legolas looked at eternity as she happily trotted after them even when they tried to ditch her in the stables she somehow managed to get out and followed them like a puppy. When they reached the main doors legolas watched in amusement as the guards looked at the mare then at them and they just shrugged. "She will come with us if she pleases" he heard gandalf say "she is related to Shadowfax lord of horses and wishes to know what is going on in the world of men." Legolas looked at the black mare in surprise.  
  
Eternity felt her self-snicker and it came out as a soft neigh ~way to go old man! ~ She whickered. As she impatiently stamped her left front hoof, starting the poor man infront of her. ~ Yes be afraid be very afraid ~ she snorted. Slowly she advanced, making her hooves sounding very threatening on the stone floor. ~ I'm going to eat you I'm going to eat you ~ she playfully neighed as she backed up to her spot beside legolas and tossed her head a few times. ~ Just to look cute ~ She playfully snorted.  
  
She watched as the handed all their weapons except Gandalfs staff ~ duh stupid mortal rohan men! ~ Eternity muttered in a light whinny. She watched as the battle happened between gandalf and saruman, The three musketeers (Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli) and some guards. Eternity just stood there and when anyone looked at her she just gave a human like shrug..If that is even possible.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Please don't hurt me to bad!! I hope you like it so I can get down and actully write it out! 


	2. chapter 2

DISCALIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN IT! But I'm working on it! Actually I'm not so meh..Dont sue me yet all I got is 45 dollars and I have to save it for a new bridal for my horse. Also remember no kicking! I slipped and fell in my driveway and twisted my ankle really bad so I can't run away if you decide to hurt me..I'll hop away but still..Really slow..So I do own eternity so no stealing..  
  
NOTICE: also just wanted to say I'm sssoo sorry if everything is spelt really badly in this chapter! My brain went into shut down mode after last exam..Which was this morning so please..No kicking! Also if anyone and suggest a song that would match Eternity's personality, could you please tell me cuz this girl is going to get bored and think of some song and maybe 'if' she gets turned back to human she might sing it so I need a song..Please help me.  
  
" Talking " ~ Eternity in horse form (thinking/making horse sounds) ~ 'Thought'  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eternity gazed at the king as he and Gandalf spoke of his son's death. ~ Poor soul ~ she whinnied as she slowly walked over to Legolas who was watching the people of Edoras (AN thank you witch of darkness) She gently nibbled on his hair making him turn and look at her. ~ You taste good mister elf! ~ She playfully neighed and she went back slobbering on his head.  
  
Legolas felt the mighty horse drool on him like a foal " You are a strange one milady," he said as he tried to get the hair out of Eternitys mouth. He laughed and she whinnied a strange type of out. " Well milady" he started " has anyone ever ridden you before?" he asked and watched as her shocked eyes turned to a confused look. She shook her head no and he just grinned.  
  
~ Oh no ~ thought Eternity as he patted her neck ~ don't jump leggins or I will jump with you! ~ She neighed as he stroked her back. ~ Get on and i..I.. I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something! ~ She whickered angrily. She watched as he grinned and slowly slides onto her back and she stood as stiff as a board. ~ Oh my dear goddess ~ she groaned.  
  
Legolas just let out a sigh " I though you were going to try and kick me off my lady" he said softly and he heard her snort as if agreeing with him. " Shall we try a simple walk with me on your back?" he asked not wanting to get her angry, boy was he in for the ride of his life. Gently he hugged her sides with his legs and when she started to walk he almost laughed, well he let out a small snicker and that was enough to set her off.  
  
Eternity pinned back her ears when she heard him snicker and pinned it. ~ You want a ride elf boy! ~She neighed really loud ~ I'll give you a ride! ~ She jumped up a flight of stairs and heard legolas yelp. She skidded to a halt and stood stalk still for nearly a spilt second before making a Circle and jumping down the stairs and running down the streets, jumping and crow hopping as often as she saw fit. ~ THIS IS SO FUN! ~ She happily whickered as she stopped in the dead middle of Edoras and felt a shaking elf slide off her back.  
  
She sent a humorous glance his way before lying down, smack dab in the middle of edoras. ~ I'm not moving till I get some food! ~ She let her tummy do the rest of the talking as people scrambled to get the hungry mare food. ~ Legolas? ~ She looked over to him and saw him looking at her. ~ I'm sorry ~ she whickered her sorry and almost smiled when he sat on her back and gave a light chuckle.  
  
" I thank you for not killing me" he said as he stroked her neck as a little girl gave her an apple. " But milady you have to be more gentle when you give rides or you might end up as a pack horse" he felt her snort then he heard Aragorn yell out for him.  
  
Eternity stood up with the elf on her back before he could say anything and happily trotted back tot he castle where she earned strange looks from everyone. ~ What ~ she snorted as she felt legolas slide off her back. ~oh I wish I were human, so I can speak to my heros..~ She softly neighed and then felt her neck and head go all funny. When she blinked she looked and saw she had hands. "What the fucking hell?" she muttered and then noticed that she was being stared at and she had not shirt "HENTIA! ECCHI! PERVERTS! EL PEVERTIDO!" she started to scream word that would make a sailor blush. "¡La parada lo mirando sickos!" she screamed in Spanish (stop looking you sickos!)  
  
"¿Qué nunca oyó el español antes?"(What never heard Spanish before?) She questioned in Spanish; she covered her chest with her hands and when she looked down to see if she had any pants on she scream "¡VOLVER LOCO de IM! IM TODAVIA UN CABALLO"(IM GOING CRAZY! IM STILL A HORSE) she paused in her ranting and went back to English " I'm a centaur!" she looked at the stunned Tree musketeers and the age-old wizard. "Freaky" she muttered as she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Which looked really funny being half horse half girl.  
  
TBC!  
  
I hope this rough draft doesn't throw anyone off.anywhoos I hope you like the strange twist I put in and trust me she only knows Spanish and English also a few choice words in japanese so that shouldn't be to mary-sueish..I hope ~shiveres~ remember help me with a theme song please! Well gtg! Please R&R 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS SO YOU STILL CAN NOT KICK ME..Or hurt me in any way besides emotionally. That I'm ok with because well I am.that made no sense but I do own Eternity weather in her horse/centaur form so aha! Take that evil little voice that try to get me to take over my school using red chalk!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE-I still need a theme song for eternity! (My theme song is dancing queen ~face vaults~ I know but it matches me) I want her to sing! Or atlest to hum..P.S she cannot sing very well but she tries and her humming is ok! So please help me out with this! Also I would like some more reviews just to make those taunting evil voices go away..Also it will make me happy..  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
~ Eternity in horse form ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 (yeah finally!)  
  
Legolas watched the young centaur girl collapse into a heap on the cool floor and he turned to the ranger and watched as Aragorns face twisted into a light frown and mutter " how are we going to move her?" Legolas felt a small sigh tug at his mouth and he just shrugged. " I don't know my friend I don't know" he muttered as he kneeled by the young female and placed his cloak on her upper (human) body so that no one would dishonor her.  
  
The northern ranger looked at the girl and shook his head. " legolas you make her comfy right there and ill fetch her hay..Um food" he tried to think of what a centaur would eat. "Something" he muttered as he grabbed gimli and dragged him off to fetch food. "Come gimli" he called him like a dog as he walked into the kitchen and sent gimli off to get hay.  
  
Legolas brushed some of her hair out of her face and watched as she stiffened for a second before relaxing. He ran a long finger over her lips and drew his hand back when Gimli came back in holding a lot of hay and dropped it by the young centaurs rear end. He heard gimlis rough but oddly fatherly tone " you tuck her in elf" he watched as gimli departed with a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Before the prince could answer Eowyn (AN I hope I got her name right please tell me if I got it wrong) came sprinting in with shirts of all sizes draping from her arms and couple of tailors trailing behind her. "Back off! Give us ladies room to give her a proper shirt!" she yelled making legolas jump up and grab ahold of his ringing ears. "Back off your highness!" Eowyn pushed him out of the hall and into a room off to the side.  
  
Eowyn took a leather tight shirt and sighed as she noticed that it cut off 6 inches above her belly button (just above her ribs) before she could get a bigger shirt Eternity stirred and opened her eyes. " Hi I'm Eowyn" eowyn said lightly so not to startle the young girl. "Please do not be frightened by me" and was startled by eternity's soft voice " you are kind hearted and a warrior I do not fear you" Eowyn felt a small smile pull at her lips.  
  
Trying to stand on unsteady legs, eternity let out a squeak as her legs got all caught up making her trip, landing face first. "Ooo" she moaned into the floor. "Eowyn I think I just chipped a hoof" she whined as she laid like a horse and examined her left front hoof " I did!" she whined even louder as she pointed to a small, very small chip " I need silicone to fill it in! Or something!" she muttered as she poked it with her finger.  
  
Eowyn watched as Eternity stood up again but this time she stayed up. "Lady eternity.." she paused trying to catch the centaurs attention. "What would you want to eat?" she asked as she looked disdainfully at the hay. " Like fruit or.." she paused and mentally added 'insert suggestion here' She watched as Eternity tapped her chin thoughtfully. "well." she said to the horse girl but didn't get to finish because gandalf walked in.  
  
"Hey grannie!" Eternity chirped as she trotted over to him and started to circle him. "your not very tall are you?" she paused then giggled " well I am a really tall horse girl..thing so hehe I guess almost everything is small" she paused infront of him " you don't mind if I call you grannie do you??" she asked raising a small eye brow.  
  
Gandalfs eye was twitching as he started to tap his staff on the floor and he heard eternity yell " hit the deck! Hes gonna blow!" she fell to the floor and covered her head. He felt laughter swell up inside him but he let it come out as a small cough.  
  
TBC  
  
I KNOW ITS NOT VERY LONG! But I will write more but my head hurts and im sleepy..g'night..oh remember help with the theme song! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still (sadly) don't own Lord of the rings so basically your still not allowed to hurt me..so MUHAHAHAHA! But I do own Eternity so sue me if I feel left out..Actully don't..I have no money..Or any valuables so..Meh..  
  
Legolas: why would they hurt or sue you milady?  
  
C.B01 (cassie-bear01): because..  
  
Legolas: why?  
  
C.B01: just because now go away or I will kill you in the story!  
  
Legolas: eep ~ he shuts up ~  
  
C.B01: thought so!  
  
Important notice! : THEME SONG! PLEASE! Help me here people! Give me a bloody song! Preferably one with words and a beat! If you guys don't help me I might have to resort to my crappy music selection! Don't make me make you suffer! Please I make my brother suffer enough with me dying cat like singing! I will post the theme song on chapter 6 ( if I ever get to it! but I hope I do!) ALSO I NEED MORE REVIEWS! It makes it so I wont cry.~sniffs~  
  
Legolas: why are you..  
  
C.B01: shut up please leggy  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~ Eternity in horse form ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gandalf raised a grayish white eyebrow as he stared at the girl on the floor and Eowyn who was laughing. " Lady eternity I would like to speak to you" he said in a deadly calm voice " and no you may not call me granny" he said as he watched her stand up..Er well try to stand up but she kinda stumbled backwards and landed in the hay that was on the floor. "Lady Eternity this is no time to horsing around" he said again but then he watched as she blinked and started to laugh.  
  
" Horsing around!" she laughed as she stood up and pointed to her bottom half. " You are the worst at making funny puns old man" she said as she slowly walked over to him and raised and eyebrow, " are we going to talk or what?" she said as she relaxed, making all her muscles go lax..Not a good idea. She let out muffled eep as she tumbled forward but caught herself just in time " being half horse is going to take a lot of getting used to!" she whinnied.  
  
The doors swung open as legolas and Aragorn came running in with Gimli huffing and puffing behind them. " What's gong on?" legolas asked as he saw that Eternity was standing up but didn't see her shirt and he covered his eyes and turned around making Aragorn and gimli follow his lead. " We are sorry for bardging in but we heard a cry" he paused and added " also the king told us to tell you that its time to go to helms deep." He watched as Eowyn walked out of the room with a frown on her lips and Aragorn followed her.  
  
Suddenly clip clopping of hooves brought him out of his thoughts and noticed that Eternity stood infront of him, studying him closely and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. She reached out a started to poke him in the chest and she said with a grin, " I gave you quite a ride eh?" she stopped poking him in the chest when he raised an eyebrow.  
  
She blushed and backed up. " Wow I poked a prince" she said with a wild grin " sorry princey boy but since you only got two legs your gonna teach me how to use a sword!" she said as she pranced around him as he looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on please!" she bagged as she pulled him into a hug but his head was right between her boobs. " I'm a good student" she hugged his head tighter making him blush and gimli laugh.  
  
"Ok ok I will teach you milady but could you please let go of my head?" he said but it came out as a muffled plea. " Please let my head go..It's in a very inappropriate spot" he suddenly felt funny and noticed that she had let go. "Thank you" he muttered as his fair skin turned beat red and he slowly backed away from her. He watched as gandalf and gimli burst out laughing and he looked at eternity who had a twinkle in her eye and he mumbled something incoherent and walked away (walked away! More like sulked!)  
  
Eternity giggled as happily trotted out side the main building and down the steep steps and stopped as a kid stepped infront of her. "Hello" eternity said as she kneeled so she could look the kid in the face. " My name is eternity what's yours?" she asked as the child smiled and latched onto her " are you really going to help us?" the little girl whispered as if she was wishing on a bright new star.  
  
"My name is Elenna" the little girl whispered as she let the centaur go. "Your going to help us when we travel to helms deep right?" she said with a slight babyish drawl. "My momma is with child and can't walk," she said as Eternity lifted and placed the girl on her equine back.  
  
"I'll help you.." eternity paused " only you for now ok?" she watched the girl nod and then she grinned " hold oh!" she started to trot around with kid laughing and giggling on her back. " Want to go faster?" she asked and felt the girls grip become tighter and she went to a slow canter, jumping over some small toys that were in their path. She smiled when the girl started to laugh and soon was laughing herself.  
  
Aragorn and legolas watched Eternity and aragorn smirked as he said, " she could be very useful..Lets talk to her when she is done playing with the.." he paused and looked and saw a lot of kids crowding and playing on her "nearly all the kids in the town" he said as legolas gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
TBC!!  
  
What yall think! I hope you all like 


	5. chapter 5

Legolas: why is eternity half horse?  
  
C.B01: for a wise, immortal, all knowing being you can sure be stupid sometimes.~sighs~  
  
Legolas: I was just wondering who gets stuck with a half horse?  
  
C.B01: ~ looks at him and raises an eyebrow ~ yes I wonder.now please, my lil muse be quiet the disclaimers is coming on soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings! If I did I would be basking in some hot tropical place instead of this frozen place I live in ( over the weekend it dropped to -40 degrees and I was stuck inside..) and I would not be writing because I would give people my ideas and let them write it! But I don't so no suing or kicking or physical beating of any kind.not even mental beating anymore..I have a few strands of sanity left (yeah right) and I need it for a rainy day..But it won't rain soon so I guess snowy day..  
  
Legolas: why am I your muse? Why cant aragorn or boromir or..Or GIMLI TORTURE THE DWARF!  
  
C.B01: cuz you're cute and you're an elf and everyone either loves or hates you..? And Aragorn smells funny, Boromir needs to shave and Gimli is..Well short..(nothing against short people! Just hes short and well gimlish!)  
  
Legolas: oh..ok! ~ Perks up! ~ Aragorn does smell funny doesn't he.  
  
C.B01: ok .~ sweatdrops as legolas goes on and on about Aragorn not showering.. ~ On with the story before I kill my muse.  
  
Chapter 5 (ALREADY! IM SO HAPPY!)  
  
  
  
Eternity sighed as she trotted across the open street. "This is my last night in edoras and I'm going to take a long run in one of the field!" she yelled back to Aragorn who she knew was following her. "You can come out Aragorn I know your there your as loud as a elf!" She almost fell over laughing when ha walked out of his hiding place with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"How.." he started but stopped when she raised a delicate eyebrow. "I was wondering.." he started again but was cut off by the other eyebrow coming up and the first one going down. He felt a small sigh pull at his lips," have fun and don't be to late!" he said sternly but only saw her horsy rear end. " Don't be followed!" he yelled, "DON'T TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS!" he yelled really loud for her but got a simple wave for her hand and she cantered off.  
  
Eternity sighed as she felt the warm air rush through her shoulder length hair and wished she could be human, just sometimes so she could practice her gymnastics. And kick guys in the balls or atleast orcs..She still could don't get her wrong but still come one horse hooves would castrate them! If she were attacked she would want to inflict pain not numbness (AN I'm sorry to all the males reading this story..She only kicks in self-defense! I swear.. )  
  
Suddenly she felt tingly all over..You know like when you dive into a lake of freeing water..It went all numb and when feeling came back, her skin was tingling and then started to burn but then nothing..Nothing at all, no feeling, just plain nothingness..Like she was flouting in a black void deprived of her legs and arms and her whole flippen body.  
  
'Why can't I see!' she thought as she felt a sudden jolt of fear rush through her body, starting at her fingertips and ending at her toes. Wait toes. . That's not right she should have hooves..'My eyes are closed.dumb ass!' she chiseled herself as she opened her eyes and came face to face with the biggest, smelliest orc she had ever seen. Probably the only orc she has ever seem so she did what women do best. She screamed really loud.  
  
The orc jumped back startled by this high-pitched wail. "Quiet little girl or I will kill you slowly!" it snarled as it backhanded her, sending her flying into a tree. " I will eat you and enjoy it!" its horrid voice reached her ears. "And my twenty or so thousand brethren will love helms deep!" it grabbed her throat and squeezed, making her squeak in pain.  
  
'This orc smelt like shit!' Eternity thought as she poked him in the eyes with her fingers, making his scream and drop her. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the closest thing to her and smashed it over its head..It was a very sick looking sleeping roll but since it was hard and stiff (AN Don't get any bad ideas from that!) it made a good bat! She swung again and again until the orc hissed and hit it out of her hands. "God fucking damn ass orc!" she screamed, attracting some animal's attention.  
  
She felt a gasp arise in her when a big..Very big bear popped out of the bush! LIKE A DAISY! And attacked the orc who was suffering from a major headache. She started to cheer on the bear when her attention was diverted to a white bird that was watching her.  
  
Like a gentle breeze the bird slowly glided down to her and shifted into a form of a white glowy woman. "Mom?" eternity gasped as the women smiled and then frowned at the mutilated body of the orc. " Your dead!" Eternity gasped out as she fell to her butt and just sat there, still kind of not use to her own two legs.  
  
"My little filly" her mother whispered " you were brought here to help out with the battle of the one ring" her silver voice made eternity shiver "this is different from the story you and your brother grew up to..There are a lot more orcs that set out for helms deep and if you do not help..The race of men will lose" slowly she began to fade but she whispered "you are half centaur use your animal side.." then she was gone..Like a silver dust on the wind.  
  
"Mom" eternity whispered as she reached out and tried to grab a speck of dust and clutched a bit of air and shakily brought it to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at the bear that was standing over her and she slowly opened her arms like a child asking for a hug.  
  
The bear sets its big head on her shoulder and she whispered " gather the elders..Middle earth is on the brink of destruction.." she watched as the bear stood up and lumbered off. She sighed as she looked back tot he destroyed orc and its camping stuff.."Great..Stuck with a rotting orc who smells like shit.." she looked at the fire it had going and pushed the carcass into it.  
  
"Roasting orcs over an open fire," she started to sing lowly as she added wood to it. " Burn mother fu*ker Burn!" she started to sing. "We don't need no water let the mother fu*ker burn, burn mother fu*cker burn! "She poked it with a stick and set out to find more sticks.  
  
She groaned as she dumped a arm full of fallen logs, sticks and kindling infront of the fire and placed the sleeping mat on it just to keep it going and also to burnt he mat which stunk and looked like crap. She poked the fire again and just sat there staring at the flames. "They're at helms deep now.." she sighed as she thought of the fight with the warg riders and Aragorn falling over the cliff into the water.  
  
A low growl announced the presence of the elders and when she turned she grinned and said " animals of middle earth " she began, " Will you just sit by and watch your land be destroyed by the evil hands of the orcs?" she stood up. " this is your world too! You should fight for its freedom as well!" she began shift from left foot to her right. " Brothers and sisters help me fight the common foe!" she looked at them with hope in her eye.  
  
She grinned as they nodded their heads and she climbed on a stags back (it let her!) and the elders started gathering those who would fight. She held onto the stag's side and felt the rush of air though her hair as it sprinted towards helms deep. she yelled back to the animals " come from the west when the beasts attack!" she heard the bear roar and the wolves give a howl (it sounded really nice)  
  
She saw helms deep loom over her as the sun began to set. The massive stone walls seemed to grow and grow until the stag stopped infront of the gate and she yelled " somebody?? Hello?" but when the gate keeper looked at her she yelled again to get legolas attention (he listened to when aragorn was telling her not to take candy from strangers) " I TOOK CANDY FROM A STRANGER!" she yelled and within second the gates swung open and he came sprinting out.  
  
"Are you ok? Did it hurt you? Did you eat it!" he asked then stopped when he saw her seated on the stag "why are you riding a stag?" he asked and watched as she just grinned and slide off and watched as the stag bounced away. " You have two legs now!" he said and with a burst of elven speed he scooped her into a hug.  
  
"I got knocked out when I got two legs and then when I woke up I saw the most horrid thing ever..Besides you when you haven't brushed you hair in the morning." She grinned " I woke up to an orc! And he was talking about eating me and then boom!" she made a wild hand gesture making legolas let go of her and pull her inside and close the gate. " A bear attacked the orc! And total ripped it apart!" her smiled faded " and then.." she went quiet and muttered something about mummies and a false book and walked away, leaving a poor legolas who was really confused.  
  
TBC! I know this chapter sucked but oh well..i don't care! Please review and if no one can think of a song then ill choose one.please help me out here..pretty please! Anywhoo I hope you like and don't flame me.. 


	6. AN! important well kinda

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for confusing anyone with my story! here the scoop!  
  
Eternitys mother is human but her father is a centaur so she is half centaur and make it so she came be human, centaur or horse but when she lived with her brother she didn't know that. She was summoned to middle earth because something went horribly wrong and she was sent to fix it.  
  
Basic low down! I hope people don't get to confused with my lil story! please review! 


	7. chapter 6

Eternity  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not and probably will never own LOTR so don't bother with the suing cuz in flat out broke cuz I just bought new speakers for my computer and remember no hurting me! I am all ready really hurt! (Attacked by a crazy carpet and lost really badly! But that was while there was snow but I'm still hurt pretty badly!) So no kicking, punching or any kind of mental beating of any kind..Please..that would be nice.  
  
Legolas : wuss..afraid of a crazy carpet..Whatever that is..  
  
C.B01: think of suron but as a plastic carpet ..  
  
Legolas: O_O!!KILL IT!  
  
C.B01: I lit it on fire and watched it melt.  
  
Legolas: good girl.  
  
C.B01: stupid elf..  
  
I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and they are Ivory Tuluxey ,Soul, Lunan Starbright, Midnight, Witch of darkness, wolf of avalon, treehugginghobbit, Mandy, stone on medication, leoparddance, and elven Mischief. I'm sorry if I have forgotten anyone..i have a short memory.  
  
Now on with the story! Chapter 6  
  
Eternity's POV!  
  
I never really gave it any of thought, you know, the whole battle and might not live thought. Boy was tolkien wrong about the battle of Helms Deep, a lot more people were going to die and I might even die but that's not as scary as it might sound. The idea of the valar gave me warm thoughts ( and not in the sick way..) and power, so much power.  
  
I must have sat for about 3 hours( I don't know how long I've been out here) in the sun just staring out into nothingness just thinking about the upcoming battle, and then at the young boys who were preparing to fight and most looked no older then 12. To young in my mind to die.  
  
I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and when I looked I saw Aragorn, who had a slight smirk on his face. "Hi Ariy" I muttered as I swung my legs in a arch, over his head and onto the other side of the wall " I take it that you want me in the caves with the women and children?" I felt alittle anger boil inside me as I pushed my self into a standing position. I guess aragorn had never seen a gymnast before cuz' he freaked out when I started to do had springs and cartwheels.  
  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he screeched in a very loud voice.  
  
Was it possible to get that high without helium or getting kicked in the balls and remind you he is a full-grown man and has already on through his puberty. Also he squeaks very much like a mother hen when a puppy is after one of her chicks and is trying to herd them to safety of the chicken coop where the fluffy rooster is waiting.  
  
I just had to scare him. . . so I ran as fast as I could, jumped of the edge ( that lead into the keep) did a neat flip and somehow landed on a poor little man who happened to be walking under me. . . umm oops that was gimli..run..i have got to run very fast from a panic stricken Aragorn who was swearing to never have children and gimli who was swinging a very big ax around.  
  
Ah shit..help..  
  
TBC!!!  
  
I hope you guys liked it..i gtg now..im sleep deprived and hungry not a good combo for a slightly crazed, skitzo teen. 


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer-I still don't own anything..i know bummer eh? But cant say that I do or I might get sued. The whole idea of lord of the rings belongs to a complete genius by the name of Tolkien and well.I'm a teenager who managed to flunk math and is now taking summer school..so I am so SMRT!( I know I spelt it wrong so don't try to correct me) The Lyrics are owned by Diamond Rio and the song is called "I believe"  
  
Legolas: what's math?  
  
C.B01: for an elf your not so bright.  
  
Aragorn: what's summer school?  
  
C.B01: umm.nothing.~ looks all shifty eyed ~  
  
Legolas: I am to bright!  
  
C.B01: yeah like a dim bulb.now quiet..so I can start the story or I will sick my new puppy on you!  
  
~ Legolas gulps ~  
  
Chapter 8 Eternity's POV  
  
Oh fun..Right now I'm trapped in the keep with the king laughing his ass off. . ok not really.more like a nervous chuckle cuz a semi crazed dwarf was chasing a gymnastic teenager who was flipping over everyone and a tired aragorn trailing behind muttering something in elfish.  
  
I think I scared the poop out of Aragorn.when did I start to say poop? Oh well.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Eternity sat with her back against the cold rock wall, her eyes trained on the window that looked out to the setting sun and felt the hope that had burned so bright in her slowly dwindle. 'god mother' she thought as she pictured her mother stand infront of her and no matter how far she reach, her fingers would lightly graze her mothers clear hand. 'I'm so alone in this world, no matter how much Aragorn them make me feel loved' she shifted her gaze to some woman that were travelling in to the caves.  
  
She felt a sung bubble up in her and she started to lowly sing a few bars.  
  
//Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again//  
  
She felt her voice get stronger as she thought of her mother and then thought of the upcoming fight. The thought of all those families that were going to be split up when some of their loved ones die. She knows how they will feel when they mourn.  
  
//And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe//  
  
Eternity was so wrapped up in her song that she didn't notice the crowd that began to circle her and listen to a song that slowly made them smile, small smiles, but smiles none the less.  
  
//That when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, I believe//  
  
She slowly drifted off and when she opened her eyes she was met with a flood of tears and smiles. 'bloody hell' she thought as she began to panic "umm hehe" her face lit up like the 4th of July and she slowly side stepped out the door and then sprinted to some place she could sit or practice her gymnastics.  
  
"I just had to make a fool out of my self" she paused in her mumbling and noticed she was talking to a little bird that had landed on a stone not to far away. " oh well your smarter then most of the feather brains here" she smirked and then coughed out the name "Theoden" but all she got in response was a small whistle and a cocked head.  
  
"right" she muttered as she somehow managed to fall backwards and land with a dull thud, and not get hurt. ' I am a freak' She thought with a smirk as she began to chat aimlessly with the tiny bird. She talked about everything from the time of day to how she thought they made DVDs. She let the bird land on her tummy and then she looked at it and asked in a very weird voice " do she elves ever get PMS?"  
  
TBC  
  
I know it sucked so don't kill me..I have moved so I have had no time for writing and well being me I have summer school.smrt smrt. please review..pwetty pwease? 


End file.
